Hasutan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Aku lelah meladeni eksperimen tidak karuan seorang Kuusuke Saiki, tidak ada habisnya, dan tidak bisa diprediksi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Shuuichi Asou.**

 _ **Rate: M(**_ **Grepean inses)** _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Drama, Romance.**_

 _ **Pair: Kuusuke x Kusuo.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, incest, BL, typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **xXx**_

 **Hasutan**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kusuo's POV**_

 _Yare yare(1)_ , dari seribu satu kemungkinan kemungkinan paling buruk, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

"Persiapan selesai, Kusuo-kun."

Wahai kedua orangtua yang tidak bisa diharapkan, sungguh terlalu perlakuan kalian pada anak sendiri. Orangtua macam apa yang meninggalkan anak kesayangan bersama bedebah ini di rumah?

Aku terkesan otaknya selalu mampu membuat alat-alat aneh, sampai tabung antah berantah—yang katanya lagi dapat menekan kekuatanku dalam jarak tertentu. Memanfaatkan gelombang tertentu, yang aku sendiri kurang mengerti.

Dia mendapat ilham begitu tahu fungsi cincin milikku.

"Oke, kamu siap, Kusuo?"

Maafkan aku, kurasa tidak. Sepertinya perutku sakit, boleh aku ke kamar kecil?

Hh ...

 _Kami-sama(2)._

Aku lelah meladeni eksperimen tidak karuan seorang Kuusuke Saiki, tidak ada habisnya, dan tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Ayo, kemarilah, Kuu-chan~"

Dan kenapa tidak konsisten begitu memanggilku? Jangan pakai nada manja, menjijikkan.

Jangan lebarkan bibirmu, seringai licikmu itu menyakiti mata, bagaimana kalau aku buta mendadak?

Cih, aku tak jadi berterima kasih. Siapa yang sudi pakai alat peredam psikokinesis jika ujung-ujungnya jadi kelinci perc—

"Jangan diam saja. _Coffee jelly_ -mu tidak dingin lagi."

—aku mau melakukannya karena tak mau _coffee jelly_ jadi mubazir. Makanan selezat itu tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tahukah kau bahwa membuang-buang _coffee jelly_ itu haram?

Ck, terpaksa.

Aku merangkak maju dengan tangan diikat di belakang. Hebat sekali dia sampai membuat borgol khusus, aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apalagi menggunakan kekuatanku.

Bahan apa yang dipakainya untuk membuat tabung itu? Walau masih uji coba, makhluk ini benar-benar berbahaya, jauh di atas Nendou. Tidak bisa diprediksi.

Sial, apa yang ada di kepalanya? Ah, wajahnya itu mengesalkan sekali. Jangan pakai _coffee jelly_ jadi perisai! Aku tak mungkin menendang mukamu tanpa mengenai makanan itu!

Sekarang aku sampai di hadap—tidak jadi, mendadak dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah ketiak dan mengangkatku. Hei, buat apa memangku tubuhku? Cih, andai tidak sedang uji coba, aku bakal sengaja menambah bobot.

Memeriksa saja, siapa tahu diam-diam tulangnya sudah diganti semua jadi baja atau semacamnya.

Dan sekarang dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Hentikan. Aku tak tahu apa maumu, tapi sikapmu membuatku takut. Lihat ini, bulu kuduk di lenganku sampai berdiri semua.

"Bagaimana, Kusuo? Suka dengan alat ciptaanku? Sekarang kamu bisa merasakan jadi orang biasa."

Pertama, kau yang membuatnya, jadi aku tak mau berterima kasih. Kedua, aku tahu otakmu memang bermasalah, tapi apa tidak bisa dikondisikan? Batasi kinerja otakmu.

Atau ciptakan saja alat yang bisa membuntukan otakmu. Aku dengan senang hati mendukung.

"Pertama, kita cek indera. Karena kau bisa mendengarku, berarti telingamu tidak bermasalah."

Kacamataku ditarik lepas. Gawat! Kemamp—oh, iya, ada tabung. Dia tidak jadi batu. **Cih**.

"Bisa lihat organ dalamku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bagus, matamu juga berfungsi normal—seperti orang biasa."

Aku senang mendengarnya kalau bukan kau yang memeriksa. Hei! Hati-hati! _coffe jelly_ -ku hampir jatuh! Mau kusepa—baik, aku diam. Apa selanjutnya?

Keningku berkerut.

Buat apa kau sibak bajuku? Oi, jangan asal usap punggungku. Ah! Geli!

"Kusuo, kamu kegelian? Bagus sekali, adikku sayang. Begitulah reaksi orang normal."

Aku yakin kelakuanmu memeriksa sama sekali tidak normal.

" _Nee_ , Kuu-chan ..."

Ih! Menjauh! Jangan berbisik di telingaku—uwah! Hampir saja. Aku oleng, nyaris jatuh. Beruntung Kuusuke cepat menahan.

Tunggu, apa itu bisa dibilang beruntung? Atau malah sial? Kenapa posisi kami jadi ambigu? Hei, jangan memelukku, singkirkan tanganmu. Aku merinding, lho.

"Kusuo ..."

Dia mengelus pipiku, sedikit ditekan dan dicubit. Pasti sengaja. Alasannya saja mau memeriksa. Sekarang tangannya memegang rambutku.

Aduh! Jangan dijambak tiba-tiba! Sakit, tahu! Sakit itu rasanya tidak enak!

Nah, kenapa tiba-tiba wajah kita jadi sedekat ini? Eh, kenapa kepalaku maju sendiri? Stop! Jangan berani-berani kau doro—

Khh!

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pheew! Sial! Aku kecolongan! Dasar kakak gila! _Sekuhara(3)_!

"Ahahaha~" Mukanya mendadak cerah sekali. "Kaget, Kuu-chan? Itu namanya cium—jangan nakal, ya. Tadi aku berencana membawamu ke kafe, kau boleh pesan apa saja."

Hmp, itu tak akan bisa menghasutku. Sebentar, sedikit lagi tanganku bisa lepas. Cukup menyusahkan, tapi—

"—dan persediaan _coffee jelly_ tiga tahun."

Aku bersalah. Maaf karena jadi anak nakal. Apa pengujian berikutnya, Kuu-nii?

"Hm? Kau berpikir apa? Mau tahu selanjutnya? Lepas celana dan mengangkang."

 **Ah**.

Genius dan gila memang tidak berbeda. Mana tabungnya? Remukkan saja.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

-Kamus Mini-

1) Yare yare: Good grief.

2) Kami-sama: Tuhan.


End file.
